Katsuki Bakugo
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Justice Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc *Diamond Arc Relationship Family Members *Masaru Bakugo (father) *Mitsuki Bakugo (mother) *Clare Slaughter (wife) **Bradley Slaughter (adoptive brother-in-law) **Hikari Bounds (brother-in-law) **Son Friends *Jacob (mentor) *Maximus Lynx *Larry Santiago-Loud *Shota Aizawa (teacher) *Eijiro Kirishima *Hanta Sero *Denki Kaminari *Izuku Midoriya (rival) *Shoto Todoroki (rival) *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi *Hiro Hamada *Rex Salazar Enemies *Tomura Shigaraki *Kurogiri *Atroix *Vey Hak *Nomu *Kylo Ren *Reaper *Doomfist *Jason Lunar *Gable the Beast *Smoking King *Rocksteady *Demiurge Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (Debut, Emerald), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Both), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Quirk *Ultimate Form: Explosion Murder King *Chain Attack: AP Shot *Heart Heat Attack: Stun Grenade *Grand Heat Attack: Howitzer Impact *Enraged Taunt - Ruthless Prideful *Disgusted Taunt - Near Death Victory *Black Execution - SHINE!!! *Soul Exchange - The Great Firework (Power-Up) *Heat Driver - Director / Supporter *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / Past Quotes Selection *Katsuki: I'll freaking kill you! *Katsuki: SHINNNNNNNNNE! Soul Exchange Offering: Make sure you win with my Explosion Quirk, bastard! Pure Gift: Now this offering can even surpass the legendary All Might! Good Influence: Damnit, I feel kinda warmed as fuck... Power-Up: Stop talking. I will win. Evil Influence: This Evil Power...whatever, nothing's ever gonna change me. Beast Unleashed: SHINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEE!!!! Intro Dialogue Normal *Katsuki: King Explosion! Katsuki Bakugo! Remember that! Vs. Self *Katsuki: It's that Phantom Thief again! *Katsuki: Phantom Thief. I'm the real deal, faker! *Katsuki: Then it's that fucker clones from Anti-verse! Vs. Deku *Katsuki: Deku! It's been forever since we were together. *Deku: Are you're nicer to me, then? *Katsuki: I would, but I did promise to surpasses even All Might! Vs. Shoto *Katsuki: Icy-Hot! No more Weak Excuses! *Shoto: I wouldn't fail this time. *Katsuki: If that power can get rid of that...rat smell out of me! Vs. Jacob *Katsuki: We never really face each other before, not even in Brax's Tournament. *Jacob: But this is the time, student. *Katsuki: I don't disappoint! Vs. Tomura *Katsuki: Can't stand morons like you who can't get to the damned point! *Tomura: That right, you're not welcome in my group anymore! *Katsuki: You see why the League of Villains has always been a joke. Vs. Original Nomu *Katsuki: Three Years since the USJ Incident and I still remember your ugly ass! *Nomu: *Roar* Vs. Guila *Katsuki: Your power scream copycat! And I hate it! *Guila: The Holy Knights Power can always outmatch a hot heated foe like you. *Katsuki: For the record, I was born with this awesome power before you! >:( Vs. Starboy (Victory) *Katsuki: Any cross you don't cross, asshole. *Starboy: I don't hurt my children... *Katsuki: Didn't stop you with Pearl and Sayaka! >:( Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Quirk Category:UA Student Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Explosion User Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Crazy Category:Anger Issue Category:Fighting Tournament Category:UNSC Category:Last Survivor